Many passenger and commercial vehicles are powered through diesel fuel. The automotive industry continues to produce diesel powered vehicles at an increasing rate. Re-fueling stations provide diesel fuel for customers. Indeed, in Europe, nearly 50% of all passenger vehicles are powered by diesel fuel.
Many diesel powered vehicles are susceptible to being mis-fueled, however, with gasoline (petrol). Gasoline nozzles typically are smaller than diesel nozzles and may be inserted into a refueling orifice of a diesel powered vehicle. Conversely, the larger size of a diesel nozzle typically prevents it from being inserted into the smaller refueling orifice of a gasoline powered vehicle.
An example of a mis-fuel inhibitor is shown and described in WO 2005/077698, entitled “Filler Neck To Fill Fuel Into A Vehicle Tank.” The mis-fuel inhibitor discriminates between smaller gasoline nozzles and larger diesel nozzles used for refueling passenger vehicles.